


Tf2: Elements Of Support- Heroes and Mercenaries

by gemctf2



Series: Team fortress 2 element of surport [4]
Category: Friends Forever - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, BLK (Yang) Team, BLU Team - Freeform, BRW (Brown) Team, BRZ (Bronze) Team, GRE (Green) Team, Gaming, Gen, Grey Team, M/M, Mann vs. Machine, Multi, ORG (orange) Team, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PIK (Pink) Team, PUL (Purple) Team, Teamwork, WHT (Yin) Team, YLW (Yellow) Team, red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the BRZ team in here<br/>Crystal (OC) and Spy (who will be alive in most of the series) deal with adminstrator's family and peace may seem far away for them... But at least, unexpected heroes rise in times of trouble... always... right?</p><p>Have to at least read one of my other stories in my series to understand this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet The BRZ Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the bronze team: the BLUs are having trouble at manhattan when the Bronze Team come to save them, their taunting after kill habit shows that they have alot more to learn.
> 
> More adventurous tf2 stories in my series element of surport

"We've got to stop that bomb!" Spy exclaims as he dodges a critz rocket, he headshots with the ambassador but the critz soldier still stands." Wankers!" Sniper exclaims and shoots it with his syndney sleeper and coats it with jarate and all it rewards him is a critz to the face and a wasted uber as medic pops it a little too late.

"Doctor!" Heavy exclaims but was head shot by a sniperbot." Engineers-!" Soldier exclaims and rocket jumps when engineer died to the rapid fire demoman he added a "Down!" Making everyone think the engibot is dead and demo and scout got killed my sentry fire.

Medic is too tired trying to revive them one by one. While spy tries to provide cover by sapping but his sapper does little to the giant robots. When the spybot tries to taunt kill, it got bonked on and cleavered to the face.

"Scout? I haven't-" Medic pushes his glasses up." Oh watsup?" The person who replied was not their team's scout, but a bronzed uniform heart shaped unusual bonk boy scout.

"Was?" Medic adjusted his glasses." Oh thank god, reinforcements are here," Spy muttered." You called em?" Engineer asks stretching a little." Well yeah," Spy shrugged," Sort of..." The alarms goes off at the gate.

"Stop that robot!" Spy exclaims and they ran to the gate with BRZ scout shaking his head and smirking as he faces the soldiers incoming. They are meet with a bronze lightening unusual chieftain's challenge soldier booting the giant scoutbot.

"You tin can call that killing me? I do not see any blood around here!" Soldier exclaims and taunted even if the robot can't see him." Wot?" Spy mutters and sigh," Why did I call them again?" Spy mutters hands on the face as soldier hits his chest like an ape.

"Looks like we came here in time," Spy, Pyro and Sniper the trio replied." What took you so long? I called you yesterday?" Spy asks engineer eyes widened at that." Well we were pretty last minute," Pyro muffed." With a heli like that I don't think we'll need a day," Spy replied smugly as he points to the landing pad nearby them, there is a helicopter and in it is demoman drinking his scrumpy.

"Um... drunk driving?" Medic asks looking for the bronze medic." Don't worry demo has been driving for years now... he hadn't had any incident at all," Sniper replies. The heavy and medic were giving alot of noise with all their evil laughter when the last robot was seemingly defeated the whole group decided on which chain taunt they should use until the alarms went off.

"Alert! The bomb is about to be deployed," The admin's voice resounded." Shit!" BRZ Scout exclaims and prepared to run to the bomb hole when RED spy stops him." Victory!" "What?!" Scout exclaims but the others heaved a sigh of relieve.

"You guys have a long way to go," Crystal stiffled her chuckle. The bronze team shurgged sheepishly a little ashamed of themselves." Well at least you came in time," BLU spy replied, BRZ scout huffed at that." Well gentlemen, if I may, my intelligence says that grey mann is launching his final attack here, so, after this we can go back or move to another robot hotspot location," RED spy replies.

"Man no thank you, after this, I'm going straight back to Dustbowl," Scout complains was he run off to upgrade while the BRZ team shrugs and follow them while BRZ spy shows signs of changing his cosmetic. RED spy and Crystal shook their head and chuckle a bit. The last wave is probally going to take a while to start.


	2. Meet The ORG Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BRZ returns to dustbowl happily and the other team, is not as enthusiastic as they are. Can BRZ change their mind? I hope so, read to find out! :3

"Wo! I'm glad I'm finally back on dustbowl!" Scout exclaims." Yeah bot s no fun, no dance," Heavy agreed." Say, after this lets conga our way, win or lose," Solider replied. While the BRZ bas was filled with exclaims and music, in the ORG base it was quiet.

"Where are those idiots?" Medic exclaims as  he cursed them colourfully in german." Hm, probally dancing, man I wish they never come back, yesterday's battle with the reds was better," Spy complained. Soldier and pyro chuckled in agreement.

"Well I'm taking the leader then," Sniper replied readying his huntsman." You alway do," Medic rolled his eyes.

"Mission begins in 10 seconds," Unlike the red and blu's adminstrator, this one has a more muffled robotic voice. The BRZ team conga to the payload. " 5...4....3...2.....1! Get to the payload!" Sniper drew first blood as he head shots the soldier." That helmet ain't gonna save ya!" Sniper exclaims.

Apparently that was the right thing to say as the BRZ team stopped dancing and started defending... to the ORG team at least XD.

In the control room, the adminstrator twirled her pen in her hands. She has a mask around her mouth and wears formal black wear, above her chest pocket is a name tag that says: 'Kate, Industrial Co.' "Mr Longbone," She called to her assistant. Without the mic, her voice sounded younger than the purple admin.

"Yes admin?" He asked looking up from his clipboard." I need to you to call my cousin, that I need somethings from her boss," She replied." And why will that be?" He asks.

" We have received additional time," Spy grunted as he pushed the payload himself. The rest are spawn camping." Why do I have to push the bomb? I am supose to be surporting but nooo I am stuck here pushing this!" He kicked it and it rolls to the next point. Mr longbone jaw dropped.

"Cong-" The bronze demoman's dance was interupted by orange demoman's stickys." Man this is crap," Scout mutters throwing another can of bonk! "Yeah," soldier mutters and goes to rocket jump till his tired. Demopan started making noises just to annoy them.

Then, the bronze demoman opened the spawn door to alot of stickys then killed the orange demopan and heavy." Crap!" They've forgotten that they had expensive weapons too.

Spy slumped against the cart even when he just had to push around the coner to see his victory only to be pulled up by soldier and scout as they helped him pushed the bomb. The bronze team manages to defend the bomb but never bothered to check for dead ringered spies.

Spy manages to sneak up to the cart and since they pushed to the slope, it was easy for him to bring the bomb to the final terminous. Even when spy secrets caps the payload, they still didn't bother to find out how he did it or how to counter it and he pushed the cart down as the battle for that day finally ends with ONG wining but apparently BRZ didn't seem to care.

"Conga!" They conga into their deaths or wait for the ORG members to kill them during humiliation round but they were too busy going back to base." What are-" Scout started," Don't ...even... ask," Spy replied as he nudge him to move back to base.

The ORG team celebrates the victory for once learning a thing or two from today's battle." Conga is life!" Demo slurred. Spy shook his head and smiled and saw something at the corner of his eye.  He assured the engineer that he'll be back,spy found a mail onto his table with the door slightly opened. Spy read the note onto the box.

_In this box is an unusual and some cosmetics for the good performance today, ~ Admin_

Spy knew those unusuals, his team hadn't had any except the sniper, he also knew he could sell this and be home free.

Spy looks at the cash particles in the box and back to the slightly opened door filled with his teamates' laughter and cheers. He knocked onto the control room and returned the box.

"Why the spy adminstrator, surely the soldier other are better," Mr Longbone replied." Well..." Kate started but huffed," You wouldn't understand," Spy joins his team for the party not missing out on the whiskey demoman so gracefully bought. Mr long bone left her to her thoughts while he started texting underneath that clipboard. The adminstrator was thinking of dead bodies and broken technology....

A shiver ran down somebody's spine." Is anything wrong?" "N-no... just a random feeling,"


	3. Meanwhile in the Red base...

"Crystal! Spy!" They both jumped at their names being called." What is it? Do you really need to shout mon ami?" Spy asks." I need you two to give a tour to these two," The admin huffed obviously in a bad mood with one of her sisters on screen.

Spy bowed respectfully to the woman on screen as she licked her lips seductively. Unfortunately not all spies love other women, RED spy of teufort is one of them, Crystal smiled at that.

"Just help me tour them," Admin replied smoking heavily." If you agree to stop smoking of course," Crystal scolded. Helen's sister, Lynn made an agreeing huff. She turned to spy and he shrugged. Helen reluctenly put it away.

"The grey and... Brown right?" Spy asks." Hope they don't kill each other during the tour..." Crystal mutters." I appreciate your help," Lynn replied to the two not referring to her sister and went offline." Now get out of my sight..." Helen replied.

Outside, Crystal and Spy looked at each other before driving to snowycoast where 18 mercs await them


End file.
